Valentine's and Cigarettes
by Blake Zephyr
Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.
1. Chapter 1

It's a little early, cuz I won't have time to post it at a later date…so here's a little present for the upcoming Valentine's Day…

* * *

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail is owned by the Legendary Hiro Mashima.**

**Valentine's Day is written and composed by the awesome band known as Linkin Park.**

* * *

…_One last stick to light and burn_

_One last hope to concede_

_One last love to cherish, to earn_

_One last chance, before my heart would break and bleed…_

…

**Valentine's and **_(__Chocolates)_** Cigarettes**

…

* * *

_February 14th..._

It was _that_ day.

In the bustling town of Magnolia, the citizens had gathered. The whimsical laughter of the townsfolk ringed in the melodic air, as the sounds and beats of instruments reverberated everywhere. The streets were packed with people going in groups or pairs; married adults going hand-in-hand with their children, and youthful teenagers spending their time with the ones they loved. As the trees swayed to the cold, morning air and the flowers bloomed until their petals had been fully opened—the sun appeared high above in its glory; showering the town and its people with an abundance of light and joy…

And in that town, coursed a small river…a river bending and turning at the oddest of places; its waters as clear and calm as the blue sky it reflected. It passed by the town unnoticed; its waters running towards the outskirts—Magnolia forest.

And near it, lying on a grassy slope beside the riverbed, where a tall tree stood to provide some shade, was a solitary man.

…

…_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night…_

…

_Where have they gone to?_

_Why did they leave him behind?_

These words echoed in his mind, as he lay down on his back. The flowing river near him poured its waters at a fast and rhythmic pace, and the tall tree which grew above stood eerily still; its shadow bathing him with an ample amount of shade.

…But confusion riddled his mind, and sorrow etched itself inside his beating heart.

"_Spend this day with the one you love…"_ They had told him. Everybody had whispered time and time again…

But they had lied to him—and if they didn't, why was he all alone, with only the tree to stand beside him, and the river to keep him company?

…He wanted to spend the day with everyone, because… he loved them all.

…

His eyes were closed, and his serene face was shadowed by the cover of the huge plant above him. He had been dressed differently today; a simple, black shirt with no significant details on it covered his lean, but muscular form, and a pair of grey jeans fitted tightly on his legs. His long, scaly scarf had been used as a makeshift pillow, and as he crossed his arms behind his head, the visible scar on his neck became more pronounced and noticeable. The gentle breeze blew the strands of pink hair which cascaded on his face, showing the weak smile which graced his lips.

But when the tree leaves swayed once more, the sunlight pierced his unguarded being. His eyes twitched in annoyance at the sudden brightness, and as the wind blew harshly, and sent his pink locks to the side—the man slowly brought his body up, and opened his tired eyes.

Natsu Dragneel stared at the flowing river.

…And for the first time in his life, he felt that he was truly alone.

The waters were clear, but he wasn't at peace. The sky was calm, but his heart was far from tranquil. His enigmatic smile betrayed the anguish hidden beneath. His loose expression concealed the sorrow veiled inside…

He blew a long sigh, before his hands wandered to his pockets. He pulled out the contents they held, and one by one, placed them in front of him…

A few jewels which were enough for one meal…

A discount coupon for a nearby restaurant…

—And a small, unopened box of cigarettes, which he had received from yesterday's job. He turned it over once, reading the large words on its front—

"…_**Lucky Tredecim Menthol…"**_

...

"—_The gears of fate will always turn after misfortune has been experienced. Only by the sadness which it causes will you desire to find something that you have been looking for…13 sticks to bring you sorrow, and as they burn out…until only one remains, you will understand."_

…he remembered the client's words after the job had been completed.

…But what did it all mean?

He lay down once again, and rested his head against the soft scarf which served as his pillow. Above him, the green canopy which was made up of the branches and leaves of the tree swayed to the gentle force of the whimsical breeze. The morning sky shifted ever so slowly… and his mouth traced a frown as he recalled the reason why he was here in the first place.

It was Valentine's Day, and he was all alone.

…

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

…

Alone.

For years, Natsu really didn't care about Valentine's and other stuff. He had been too busy with his own affairs to even notice the importance it held. Ever since he joined Fairy Tail, he never had an inkling as to what the day had in store, and so—he never bothered thinking about it before.

But now, it was different…

No one was here with him, because each and every one of them had plans… Each and every one of them kept each other's company.

He clenched the pack of ominous cigarettes tightly, staring at it intently…before he found the will to move.

He remembered where he had to go from now on…

He finally found the thing he needed to do.

And as he gathered his belongings and secured the scarf snugly on his neck, he trudged on the familiar path towards the heart of Magnolia.

Though his loneliness was still intact, he smiled weakly at the spectacle he was expecting.

…

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

…

He walked alone, towards the guild he called home. As he passed by the busy streets of Magnolia; with its brightly decorated stores and shops, his frown gradually grew… The people he passed by—they looked so damn happy, that he was starting to get envious. Everyone was in groups and pairs…everyone except him. Even the decorations seemed to mock him; with their paired, heart shaped designs and other lovey-dovey things he had never understood. The color red was painted everywhere, but he had never known its significance…

And he had never cared… not until now.

…The familiar faces of people appeared, but no one stopped by to even acknowledge him. He looked at the thing he was carrying—

But this couldn't be it. A pack of cigarettes… people wouldn't avoid him if he carried this, would they?

"Let's go to the liquor shop!"

"Bacchus-san! We need to hurry, or else we won't make it…"

"Why not?! Drinking booze is the fastest way to make the spirit WILD!"

Natsu looked to his side, where he found Bacchus and the other members of Quatro Cerberus going towards a renowned bar.

"KYAAAAAAAAH~" The sound of swooning girls met his hearing, and his eyes wandered the large crowd, finding three men surrounded by a flock of women.

"My, you are one cute girl. Wanna go on a Valentine's date with me?"

"Will you give me the pleasure of calling you…nee-san?"

"…I'm not here hanging out with you because you're beautiful or anything…"

Each of the Trimen of Blue Pegasus were carrying different women on their arms, and he could've sworn that the entire male populace near them were glaring with spite.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

…And that's when a big, ugly thing landed from the air. The crowd parted to let him through, and Natsu could see the fat thing's head embedded deeply in the ground.

But he was sure, it was Ichiya… However, he paid it no heed; he simply walked on without giving them a second glance, for they too seemed to not have noticed him.

"Juvia! Go out with me—"

"She's not interested, dammit!"

"Aah~ Juvia can't decide—No, Gray-sama is the only one for Juvia!"

"I'm better than this stripping pervert!"

"Who's the stripping pervert, you naked swine?!"

"Naked swine?! That's it! I'm killing you!"

"No—Don't fight over Juvia!"

…He didn't even need to look, because he knew what the entire commotion was about. He knew that Gray and Lyon Vastia of Lamia Scale were arguing over an indecisive Juvia… and both of them were probably naked too… But despite the amusing situation, he's eyes were empty, and his face was devoid of any emotion.

He didn't even find it funny when he saw Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth; who was carrying a life-sized doll of Gajeel, incapacitated beside Sting Eucliffe… because the two of them were riding a carousel together, nor did he laugh when Orga, and Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints were dishing out songs via Karaoke.

…Yes, Magnolia was packed with mages from all over Fiore, but he couldn't blame anyone. The Rainbow Sakura's which grew only in Magnolia had bloomed early, and today, the viewing festival was being held…which was why the entire town was packed more so than usual.

…But he didn't care…His eyes were on the ground, as his feet continued to move for him. He didn't even notice that he had bumped into someone.

"…Hey." Natsu simply walked on, as the woman's sword cluttered on the ground.

"Kagura, are you all right?" Someone asked her, but her face remained impassive at the sudden collision.

"…I'm fine." The girl looked one last time, but the only thing she saw was a patch of pink hair, before the culprit completely disappeared.

"…Let's proceed, else there won't be a spot left." She retrieved her fallen sword, and continued as if nothing had happened.

…

…And the faces of his nakama appeared in his sights.

Lucy was being dragged by Loke towards a small café. Erza was looking at a weapon's shop together with three cloaked figures, which he took as the Crime Sorciere members. Wendy was eating cotton candy with Romeo, and Cheria of Lamia Scale. Happy was flying together with Charle and Pantherlily. Gajeel had his arm dragged by Levy, as the two entered a suspicious bookstore, and both of them had been trailed by a very discernible and crudely dressed Jet and Droy. He could see Elfman and Evergreen evading the eyes of the townsfolk, until the former was found out by his sister Lisanna; after which he was dragged to somewhere. Freed and Bixlow were talking enthusiastically with a bored Laxus, and Cana was carrying a bottle of booze on one hand, and the hand of Gildartz—who had dropped by to visit for Valentine's, on the other.

A few of them stopped by to regard him, and afterwards left immediately, completely forgetting him in place of the happiness they were into.

He simply smiled…

But the finely crafted smile which was plastered on his face, was concealing the sadness he had hidden inside…

...The sadness, which was tearing him apart.

Nobody…did nobody care about what he was feeling? Did they not know that he had been hurting inside? When he looked to see them having fun without him…he felt that something inside him had been taken out…

Natsu was left on his own…

He had always been there when they needed him, always there to help them…to save them.

…But why? Why was he alone…?

…

"If that's what you want…fine." He whispered sadly, but no one heard him.

…

And finally…finally, he reached the guild.

…But its doors were closed, like he had presumed, and when he pushed them open…nobody was inside. The guild was empty, and its entire hall was bereft of the laughter and joy it had housed each and every day…He turned around to leave, and that was when he noticed it—a small note posted on the door; something he must've missed due to his hurry.

It read:

_You think I'm too old to date women? Hah!_

…_Seriously though, I'm at Porlyusca's house if anyone needs me… Not that you would, eh? You young ones have your own matters to attend to… The request board has been temporarily taken down, and the missions will be postponed until tomorrow. Enjoy your date, my brats!_

_ Greetings from your awesome Guild Master,_

_Makarov Dreyar._

…

And once more, the empty feeling inside grew stronger.

"Even gramps… man… this is so…"

His eyes fixed themselves on the cold, hard ground, and he walked outside without looking to the front; his shoulders slumped forward as his feet led him towards somewhere he knew not…

He couldn't even go on a quest… to distract him from everything which was happening.

"Why am I so damn unlucky…?"

And as he walked, he bumped into someone yet again—

"Kyaaaaah!"

…But luckily, he caught her before she hit the ground.

For what seemed like minutes, Natsu simply stared at the magnificent, blue orbs of the girl he was holding in his arms. The short ponytail which kept her bangs from obscuring the beautiful face she had was undone, as the pretty barmaid's silver hair cascaded over her entire face. She was dressed in a simple, purple dress which ended on her knees, and her bare arms were draped all over her curvaceous body.

A tinge of pink as bright as his hair dusted the silver-haired maiden's cheeks, as her lithe form remained on the Dragonslayer's strong arms, unmoving and undisturbed.

"…Mira." Natsu murmured for her to hear, as a sad smile appeared on his lips.

"…Hey, Natsu." She replied with a smile of her own, but her lip quivered as her intuition caught the emptiness in his black eyes.

…It was hollow; devoid of happiness. The blazing fire it contained had been snuffed out, like the emotion he was hiding inside.

_Where did the warmth inside them wander off to?_

_What happened to him…?_

She asked these questions to herself, as Natsu helped her stand up, and Mirajane Strauss dusted her dress in order to get rid of the dirt which she presumed had gotten on her. The Dragonslayer stared at her nonchalantly, and she crossed her arms below her large chest, pouting unexpectedly.

"You should watch where you're going—" She began, but the pink-haired mage apologized before she even finished.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention." Her questioning eyes scrutinized the young man's smiling face, but her womanly instincts told her that something was wrong…

His smile was rather small, and the sagging of his body showed that something was bugging him. The way he responded was nothing like the usual Natsu would say, and the emptiness in his eyes…

She knew… and she frowned as she realized what he was feeling.

"Where have you been?"

"I was training in the forest… you know, to kill time…"

…He was lying of course, but the true master of deception saw through it all.

Yet she understood… she understood everything.

His smile was giving it away. His lifeless expression was showing every single feeling he was trying to hide…

And his warmth…the warmth that he had been generating to make them feel comfortable, to make them feel safe…

It was gone, and it had been replaced with a disheartening chill.

"I…I should be going. Later, then—" He started walking, but as he passed by…a gentle hand which grabbed his own stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" She asked persistently.

"…I thought you were with Lisanna and Elfman—"

"Don't try to dodge it, Natsu. Where are you going? The festival is about to start." She asked again, this time with more force.

"I…Someone's waiting for me…"

"Really? Who…?"

He didn't answer, but she didn't need an answer. She knew that Natsu had realized that she was onto him, and so… he merely stood still, waiting for the S-class mage to reprimand him about his lies….

But instead, she forced him to look straight into those mesmerizing, blue eyes. Her free hand reached for his face, and directed it towards hers…Towards the kind eyes which could see everything…

And the guilt of lying broke him. He closed his mouth, for it had run dry… he closed his eyes, because he was nearly tearing up… The kind barmaid nodded in understanding, as his gesture reached her.

"Wanna go with me? I found a neat spot near the bridge…"

She smiled, but—

"I…I need to go somewhere."

…

_…Why?_

_Why did he refuse?_

_What was wrong with him?_

"…Ahh, I see. Are you going with someone?" She asked, though she knew what she knew that he was avoiding her… Avoiding everyone, but why?

…Her teasing remark merely passed him by, and he forced himself to let go of the warm hand which was holding him… He forced himself to turn back, and resumed his walk once more.

Finally, his destination had been set… but—

"I hope you find someone then!" the bubbly barmaid voiced out lightly, but his spirit was far from being lifted up.

"…If someone really does come… But at least, I won't be alone anymore." He replied bitterly…

As he started gaining some distance, the shocked female realized the empty words he had left. She ran towards him—

And once more, she stopped him. A pair of delicate arms wrapped themselves on his body, and as she rested her head on his broad back, he could feel wet tears falling on him.

"Natsu… If it means something, I'm sorry… I really am… It's just—everyone had plans, and you were out yesterday, so—" She spoke through sobs.

"Please, don't… It's not your fault, or anybody's… I brought this on myself, I chose this path alone… so please, don't cry, Mira…"

"Why would you say that?! You are never alone, Natsu... We're always here with you—"

But he gently pulled off the hands which were binding him, leaving the crying barmaid from where he had once stood.

"…yeah. Just not today."

…his form started to get farther, and it was then that she noticed it—a pack of unopened cigarettes clenched tightly in his hand.

As he walked, a strong wind made his scarf flutter, but he trudged on. The skies suddenly started to grow darker, covering the radiance of the bright sun…and foreshadowing the storm that was about to come.

…

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

…

They fell one by one, from the mocking skies which reflected his feelings.

…It had started raining, but he never stopped walking. As the crowds dispersed to get away from the drizzle, he simply trudged on…towards Magnolia's gate. The streets, which had been filled this morning, had suddenly become barren. The wet road was quickly emptied out, as the merry-making died down.

Yet, he didn't care, even when he heard people shouting his name… Despite the severe weather which assaulted him, he didn't budge.

…He reached the gate which was situated uphill, but like the streets… no one was there. On a nearby bench, he could see the tall, iridescent trees, so he stood there, staring at its magnificence; even though inside, he wanted nothing more than this day to end.

He waited, and waited…until he had enough.

He looked at the gloomy clouds above, his patience having been stretch to its limit. He simply looked up, lamenting at his stupidity. The rain pelted his face, but his eyes were wound shut…

Why was he so flustered over everything? Why was he overreacting on one lonely day? Why wasn't he simply spending his time with his friends…and why did he turn them down in the first place?

Why was he crying over being alone…?

He could only reach out to the vast sky, as his sorrow ate away at his will…

"…Why am I like this…?"

He sat down and leaned on the support behind him, his eyes still focused above. The rain wasn't getting any weaker…but right now, he simply stopped caring…

…The rain was cold...he actually felt it; every exhalation brought misty vapor out of his mouth, and every raindrop which fell on his exposed flesh was demoralizing him.

…But he was holding onto something warm; something filled with heat, and hope.

It was the pack of cigarettes, and he brought the box to his face; his eyes landing on the warning below it.

"…_Misfortune to the holder, addiction to the user, and happiness to the one who empties it out… light for the one who needs it, warmth for the one who has lost it… and hope for the one who has given up…"_

"…Weird…" He chuckled sadly, as he tore apart its top, exposing thirteen sticks of unstained white.

"How unlucky…" He voiced out, noticing that the box had space for one more—apparently, it was missing one stick… but he ignored the oddity, and brought out one for him to try…

"Can't hurt to try one…" He pushed the butt towards his lips, as he hid the rest from the drops of rain. The tiny raindrops assailed the small stick, and immediately drenched it…

He snapped his fingers, and a solitary flame flickered on his hand. The rain snuffed it out as soon as it appeared, so he made a bigger one—a flame that was hot enough to melt the very waters which touched it… and when he did so, the soggy cigarette became dry all of a sudden, and he lit its tip with the blaze he had summoned.

What did he have to lose anyway?

…

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

…

He pulled out the stick on his lips, as he blew away the smoke that had gathered on his mouth. For him, it felt so natural; the intangible substance entering his systems, where it lingered inside… and the entire process of respiration with it—his body made sure to coax out the substance inside, and he had no problem letting out the supposedly toxic vapor he was inhaling. As he bit into the end once more, taking in the burnt essence of the fine tobacco the paper had contained… he felt his depression being lifted with every fume he exhaled.

"…It's so…fucking bitter." He remarked, but he couldn't stop from the newly formed habit. The first cigarette he had ever smoked; it was nearing its end, and the burnt tip was nearly reaching the end part he was biting onto.

He pulled it out, and exhaled once more, where the smoke rose towards the still raining skies. He smudged the tip on the wet bench, hearing a light sizzle…before he tossed the cigarette butt away.

…

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

…

Wakaba was right…smoking really did help relieve his stress, and he found himself calmer after he had lit off his second stick. The worry from before was starting to dissipate unlike the rain, and the hollow feeling within was seemingly shrinking as time passed by. His loneliness, though still intact…was slowly being washed away with every exhalation he did. And as the smoke vanished into the air it had gone into, he could feel the emptiness from before disappearing with it, bit by bit, little by little.

It hadn't even been that long, but he finished his second as soon as he lit it. His hands fumbled towards the box, as he pulled out another stick; his body was starting to crave for it…and he shook his head as a thought entered his riddled mind.

"…When they find out, I wonder how they'd react?"

He pictured everybody's face…in order to ease his weary heart.

"_Hahaha! See, I told you smoking's fun!"_

"_Once you start, you'll find it hard to stop…"_

He could almost see Wakaba stating this proudly, and Macao agreeing…

"_Naaaaatsu! Is it tasty?"_

"_Natsu! You're being a bad influence to those who look up to you!"_

"_Natsu-nii…teach me how to smoke!"_

…Happy would definitely love to try this, and Erza would reprimand him like she always does, while Romeo would try to imitate him…

"_Eew, you reek of cigarettes…"_

"_Natsu…you totally look like a bad guy with that…"_

Lucy and Lisanna would most likely tease him about this…

"_You shouldn't smoke in front of a lady."_

"_Hahaha, another Fairy has fallen! Come and join me, Natsu—I'll teach you the marvels of liquor too!"_

Mira would try to stop him, while Cana would encourage him to continue, and add drinking to the list while he's at it.

"_You fucking punk! I can smoke better than you!"_

Of course, Gray would try to become a better smoker, seeing as their rivals.

"_Government Warning—"_

"—_Cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health."_

And someone else would joke—probably Gajeel or Laxus, and he'd pick a fight with them for messing with him…

He could only chuckle at those thoughts, and the memories which came with it. Now that he was able to think clearly, he remembered…that he really was never alone.

Their faces; he could see them inside his mind, and their voices; he could hear them in his heart… Though far away, he could feel their emotions running through him… His family, his nakama—they were everything to him, and the magic which bound all of them was something which would never be broken…

As long as they were happy, he could care less about him being sad…

…

The cigarettes worked their magic, as he smoked his fifth. The rain was as strong as ever, but still… he was seated on the same bench he had been on… His clothes were drenched, but he dried them off with his magic. He turned the heat up, until the rain couldn't touch him anymore.

His spiky locks had been undone, and his pink hair was falling all over his face, but he wasn't the least bit bothered by it… He'd put it back to how it was later.

"When I return… I'll definitely pick a fight with someone."

He blew away the lingering vapor inside his lungs, as he pushed aside the wet strand of hair which blocked his eyes. The paved road was now teeming with rainwater, and the shops on the streets had finally been closed due to it. The people must've been inside, and he nearly laughed at the thought of Valentine's Day being disrupted due to a simple rain.

"The festival must've been cancelled then…" He mused, as his longing eyes viewed the panorama in his sights; the town, with its wet and empty streets, the Rainbow Sakuras with their nacreous, shimmering leaves…and the vast sky itself, which was as gloomy as him.

…

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

…

And now, it was his tenth cigarette…

The loneliness inside was waning, however…

The sadness still remained.

The emptiness still lingered inside.

…And that's when he realized it.

These things…this outlet for relief, it wasn't meant to make the misery disappear. It merely served to lessen it, to make it weaker…

Because the sorrow inside—no magic could diffuse it. These things had a limit to what they could do…

But Natsu… what he wanted wasn't a remedy—it was a cure for the loneliness, and he was sure… that when the cigarettes ran out, he would be back from where he was. His heartache would return, if not—grow stronger.

The bitter taste of smoke which he had finally gotten accustomed to—he only realized its meaning now—it was the bitterness he felt within.

He wanted someone to end it…

…

The stick of wrapped tobacco was burnt up in an instant, and the warmth he felt inside—it was gradually waning as soon as he realized what was wrong, making him feel the sheer cold he had subjected his body into…

He tossed out another one,

And the rain…

"Huh…?"

The rain was still falling, but it wasn't falling on him anymore. The pitter patter of the tiny raindrops was being stopped by something above him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful…" An unfamiliar voice declared. He looked up, as a shadow loomed over his face.

A black umbrella was protecting him, and the one holding it—

…She was a woman he had seen before, but never really gotten to know well. The grey, turtleneck sweater she had worn fitted perfectly and accentuated her curvaceous body, but that wasn't what had gotten his attention—It was the woman's beautiful, stoic face; a look that reminded him of someone else, that magnificent black hair which cascaded flawlessly past her shoulders, and that white bow above her head; tied to look like sharp, rabbit ears.

"You're…?"

"Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi…"

* * *

He found himself staring into the woman's black eyes; eyes which were as dark as his own. The woman moved in front of him, and he tilted his head in surprise. He was cautious of the sword she was carrying, but her mere presence stole away his entire gaze.

"You're that strong chick from Mermaid Heel…" He muttered, and her eyes twitched. His eyes were still locked on hers, but she too was transfixed over the lone Dragonslayer.

"…May I sit down?" She asked politely, and his face drew out a rather questioning look.

"…Uh…Yeah, I guess. But it's wet." He pointed out blankly.

"I see… I'm sure a fire mage can do something about it though."

…

"I'm a fire mage." He answered stupidly and summoned his flames, maneuvering them towards the empty space beside him. The shallow puddle which had pooled on its surface quickly turned into vapor, and the entire bench had become dry. Afterwards, the swordswoman let the longsword she was carrying lean onto the small bench, as she seated herself beside the confused pinkette.

Silence followed, and the woman named Kagura drew a long breath to calm herself. Natsu saw fumes of warm air blow out from her mouth, and figured that she was cold. She held onto the umbrella, protecting them both from the rain, and to show his appreciation, he willed the heat inside him to rise.

"Is the heat okay?"

"…Wha—I mean, yes." She was surprised, but she caught herself just in time to maintain her composure. Kagura noticed the temperature getting warmer, and she thanked the Dragonslayer in her mind.

"What brings you here? Mermaid Heel's pretty far away from what I heard." He asked suddenly, but her face remained as impassive as it ever was.

"…My guildmates brought me to see the Rainbow Sakuras, but the viewing was postponed. Everyone went to Fairy Tail in order to wait the rain out. So, I planned to go back ahead… and then, I saw you…"

Natsu's blank stare was getting to her, so she quickly added—

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me."

He looked at her one last time, before he faced the view he had originally come for.

"Why are you alone?" Kagura inquired curiously, but her face was showing the least bit of interest.

"The Sakura trees can be seen here…see?" He pointed to the view, and received a reply he wasn't expecting.

"…But watching from the front is better, is it not?"

She had pointed out the obvious, but he smiled nonchalantly.

"…I guess."

For what seemed like minutes, dead air filled the atmosphere. Looking at it from a certain perspective, what could be seen where two mages from different guilds—strangers to each other. This was the first time the both of them had talked, and both of them ran out of words to say to the other…

Until—

"I'm Natsu, by the way." The pink-haired teen introduced himself to break the tension, but the girl's eyes hardened.

"I know. Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Salamander." She confirmed, but he simply sighed.

"Natsu is fine…" He muttered.

The woman thought for a long time, while his eyes searched the town. Finally, she responded back…but her voice held a very serious and grave tone.

"Okay then… So Natsu, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He inquired; his eyes still on the town.

"It's about…Jellal Fernandez."

The name hung in the air, and silence once again reigned. He was going to blurt out something, but he caught himself in time; remembering Erza's warning—to never speak about Jellal, or any of the members of Crime Sorciere to anyone who wasn't involved.

"…What about him?" He asked after sometime, and the raven-haired mage nodded.

"You know the guy, am I right?"

…He nearly choked, as her steely eyes looked straight through; as if they were staring into his very soul…

…This was one scary girl, he thought.

"And what if I do?" He hid his hesitation, and decided to play along.

"Then tell me, can he be trusted?"

"What?" His mouth moved before he could even stop it, but the woman disregarded his stupid answer.

"…Jellal Fernandez is a criminal; he had infiltrated the magic council, created a suspicious tower with the enforcement of slavery, and aligned himself with various Dark Guilds… yet, Erza Scarlet has told me that he is not evil. You know who he is, after all, you know Erza Scarlet…"

"Why do you—"

"I know Erza Scarlet trusts you… So, she must've told you something about him. Tell me, whose side is he on?"

…

He didn't know what to say… He was faced with a serious question which his mind couldn't catch up to…

But he was bad at lying, and the girl in front of him was trying to coax out the very truth with her inquisitive eyes.

And so, he answered her to the best he could.

"—I don't like him. He made Erza cry, he toyed with the lives of his friends in the past. He forced people to finish something they didn't want to…"

She remained silent, as he continued.

"I was there when he planned to kill her. I was there to stop him before he even finished what he had started. I defeated him, to end her tears…and to free everyone."

"So, the rumors were true. You really were the one who defeated him…Then—"

"But that wasn't him. He was being controlled; manipulated into doing what he didn't want to do…" His statement shocked her, but it confirmed what she had heard.

Jellal Fernandez…he really was controlled? But how was she supposed to believe it so easily?! After all…

…

"Yes, I don't like him… I will never be able to fully forgive him for what he has done to everyone he had used… Even though he has subjected himself to the path of repentance… I will never be able to forget the pain he had inflicted on Erza… And for killing Simon."

"…!"

"_Simon… that name—why does he know that name?"_ She asked herself, but he had already moved past the name.

"But Erza trusts Jellal… So I too will trust him. But if he hurts her again…I swear—" He stopped himself from saying anything, but when he looked at his companion, he could see a satisfied expression on her face.

But he knew—something else was bothering her.

"…I see. You…you knew Simon?"

And his anger was quenched…for a deep frown appeared on his face.

"…Not that well…but he died to protect Erza and me… Because of my weakness, he died. He took the blow for us… It was my fault, for being too damn weak… That man, ever since I saw him go down in front of me, as a shield for his allies… I realized what it meant to protect someone. To put your life on the line, for the sake of others…"

He spoke sadly, while she listened…tears pooling in her eyes.

"I promised him I would always watch Erza… and I promised him that I would find _her_."

"Her…?" She asked, hastily getting rid of her tears before he would notice.

"His sister… I don't know who she is, but before he…died, he told me he had a sister. He told me that he was entrusting her to me… Wherever I go, I always keep a look out, but I realized how impossible it is for me… After all, I don't even know her name."

Her face turned into a surprised one, as Natsu looked up and scratched his head.

"Hahaha… I really should've asked for her name, right? I'm so stupid."

"That idiot…" She muttered in an undertone, and the Dragonslayer suddenly moved his face near hers. She drew back to get some space, while his confused eyes locked themselves on her.

"W-What is it?" She asked, cautious of the distance.

"You… You smell alike, now that I remember." He pulled back, and put on a thinking posture… not that anything occurred to him.

But like him, Kagura aimed her gaze at the stormy sky, which was starting to lighten up.

"…Simon was a hardworking kid. He was very kind, and gentle… generous, and selfless. His parents had left him and her sister… His weak, and pitiful sister. He wanted to make her happy, to make her forget of the pain their parents had left them. They were poor, but he was hard working; he thought ahead. He earned money to buy food for the both of them, and when they only had little to eat, he'd give everything to her, and starve himself for her sake… He was always there when someone needed help… Always there to cheer people up… So selfless, and self-sacrificing…" She spoke wistfully, and her face was tracing a distant look.

Natsu returned his sight towards the beautiful woman beside him.

"Really? How do you know all of that? Do you know the sister as well?" He asked, but she hesitated.

…But Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder, and showed her an assuring smile.

…It was a smile, which melted her doubts, and when he squeezed gently…she knew that she had to tell him…

"Her name, is Kagura, and she is a mage of Mermaid Heel."

...Tell him that the one he was looking for, was her.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"It's her sister; Kagura Mikazuchi." She confirmed, but his mouth traced a deep frown; one which was not from sadness, but from bewilderment.

"But…Isn't your name Kagura?" He asked again, and she nodded in response.

"It is…"

"So, there are two Kaguras in Mermaid Heel?" He asked once more, his face showing the perplexed feeling inside.

…

…She couldn't hold it in.

"Ufufufufu…You really are an idiot." She giggled lightly, until she realized what she had been doing. Her expressionless mask appeared once more.

"What?" He asked stupidly, but this time…she answered him straightly.

"I am her… I'm Simon's sister."

…

…

It took a few moments to sink in, but as soon as he understood—

"…!"

Natsu held her in a tight embrace, and she knew that her face had turned red from the sudden show of affection.

"N-Natsu!" She tried to pry off his hands; she had never let a man touch her ever since she had learned magic... Those who had tried to force their hands on her had lost their arms, and this man...he was hugging her even.

The discomfort she felt was making her head spin…but she couldn't deny one thing—

He was _really_ warm.

"I finally found you…Simon, I've found your sister… I've kept my promise now." He spoke happily, and she gave up trying to escape as soon as she found out the reason behind his rash action.

He pulled back, and with his hands still around her, he fixed his eyes on hers…

Her face was really red, but he disregarded it.

"Kagura… you're Kagura, right?" He asked for confirmation, but she merely looked to the side; flustered over the entire thing.

"Y-Yes. I-I am Kagura."

She hesitated, but his chuckle drew her to take a look at his face.

…His once empty eyes; they had been rekindled with the fire which had died down. His weak smile had grown, and despite the tears which were falling on his face, she could feel the happiness he was experiencing inside.

…This smiling man…this was the Natsu Dragneel that she had heard of.

"W-What is it?" She finally found her voice, and tried to contain her agitation…but her whimper gave it away...

After all, he was still hugging her, and with her hand still on the umbrella; the position he had brought on her was far from comforting.

"When I first saw you, I always thought you were an uptight and strict woman…" He voiced out childishly.

"I am…but—what?"

"—Well seeing you talking enthusiastically about your brother... I dunno, I just feel as if I was mistaken. I was thinking you were as scary as Erza or something... and I thought your face would be as weird as Simon's…"

…His honesty melted her tough façade.

…but it also earned her annoyance.

"...And I always thought you were an idiotically stupid guy, who only talks about food, fighting and nonsense each and every time..." She spat back, and the Dragonslayer released an adorable pout.

"Hey!"

"—But here you were, with an emotionless smile on your face... I thought you were incapable of feeling sadness... Minutes ago, your eyes were distant… Is something wrong?" She finally asked what had been bugging her from the start...

But Natsu…his frown returned all of a sudden.

"…It's nothing."

…And the silence returned with it. If there was one thing that Kagura would regret, it was her asking Natsu about his problem. Their conversation had been nice, to say the least—after all, Kagura had never conversed with a male, nor spend time with the opposite sex for this long…

Natsu remembered that he was still holding onto her, and slowly…he let go. He placed a bit of space between the two of them, and remembered something from before—

The pack of cigarettes had been forgotten, so he took them again, and pulled out another stick. Kagura watch curiously, as the fire mage placed the end on his lips…

"…_they look so…soft—" _She stopped herself from thinking of something she deemed obscene, as the Dragonslayer lit off his eleventh.

A short while after, she decided to break the silence.

"I didn't know you were into cigarettes..." She remarked, not being able to talk of something else, but he simply shrugged. The heavy rain from before was getting lighter, transitioning into a faint drizzle…

"Yeah, it's my first time smoking..." He confessed, as he blew the fume which had gathered in his throat. Kagura's eyes landed on the box he held, and upon closer inspection—

"And you're nearly emptying the whole bo—wait. _**Lucky Tredecim**_? Isn't that a rare item…? Where did you get your hands on that?" She inquired, and he pushed the pack towards her.

"It's a quest reward...Wanna try one?" He asked, waving the entire thing in front of her.

"I don't smoke." She replied sternly.

"Come on... Just one taste~" He tried, but—

"No." She replied again, but Natsu was persistent.

"Please?"

"No." She said with finality.

He pouted, before giving it one last try.

"One taste, and I'll do anything you want…I promise." He spoke out earnestly…

And she suddenly paused, hesitation clear in her eyes. She took a closer look at the box—reading its warning, but when she opened her mouth to confirm her decision.

"…here~"

He pushed the cigarette butt on the small opening she had made with her lips.

…It was so sudden, that she was unable to move. Natsu smiled once more, trying to assure her that it would be alright.

"Fine… One taste." She spoke through it, and Natsu lit the cigar with his fire.

…

_**COUGH! COUGH!**_

One inhalation was all it took, and she hastily pulled the thing out and handed it to the Dragonslayer. Smoke was forcing its way out of her nostrils and mouth, as she tried her hardest to coax ever single fume away.

"Aghk! Aghu! Fuwe!" She was still coughing everything out, and while he patted her back to help her, Natsu chuckled at Kagura's attempt. She looked at him with contempt, but he simply remarked—

"…Cute."

After she had stopped coughing, she took a deep breath of air.

"It was so…bitter." She said after some time, and Natsu nodded after pulling out the one he was smoking.

"I know, right?"

He tossed the nearly burnt one away, and placed the one Kagura had used on his lips. Seeing this, the sensitive girl turned beet red, and his questioning eyes looked her over, but she had looked away in embarrassment.

"_T-That was an-an-an…" _She was too abashed too even think of it, as the silence drew on again.

They sat under the protection of the umbrella, as the light shower continued falling. Natsu was smoking his cigarette, and she had finally gotten rid of her embarrassment. She looked to the side, staring at the Dragonslayer's calm face.

This was the first time in her life…to have been this close to a man... To have herself staring so intently at his face. Her eyes traced his features; his disgruntled, pink hair, which was unusually falling down; bereft of its usual spikiness, his lean, slightly tanned face—which she found to be rather attractive, his bright eyes which were ironically, as dark as coal…and his smile—his dazzling, toothy smile, which made his sharp canines visible, and perfect teeth noticeable.

This man…for the first time in her life, she found herself drawn towards someone of the opposite sex. Drawn towards his smile, towards the warmth he radiated…

"It's Valentine's, huh? Do you...Do you have someone you like?" She covered her mouth, for it had conceived a question she had only voiced inside her head.

Her blushing face looked towards the young man, who was apparently thinking hard…and she waited for his answer.

"Someone I like? Ahh, like Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy—"

"What?!"

She was surprised at the rather straight answer, which was devoid of any hesitation.

…but, she was also sad.

…He really did have girls he liked, and she couldn't blame him…but still, something kept nagging her inside.

Natsu continued speaking, not noticing her wistful expression.

"—Happy, Gildartz, Gramps…and maybe even Gray, Laxus and Gajeel… if they're nice."He finished with a smile.

…When she heard the last few names…and realized that these names belonged to guys, a sense of relief washed over her. She didn't know why, but somehow…she was happy.

This guy couldn't be gay after all, so he must've been talking about…

"You're friends, huh?" She whispered, but the next statement caught her entire attention.

"And even you... I like you, Kagura." He stated honestly, and she could've sworn that her blush had returned.

Due to his last declaration, she found it hard to speak. Natsu was looking at her with a puzzled face, so Kagura hastily tried to cover up the awkwardness she felt.

"You know... I thought you were really cool the first time I saw you fight. Stupid and loud, but cool—" She amended, but as she realized what she was talking about, her mouth hung open.

"Are you making fun of me?" Natsu cried out soon after, but she merely chuckled.

"Haha, not at all... What is it...?" She asked, but he simply showed her his magnificent grin.

"You're actually capable of smiling, huh?"

…This was the point, where she realized something.

This had been the first time she had revealed her unguarded side to someone else. Ever since her village had been destroyed…ever since her brother had been taken, she had always kept her emotions in check… She had always placed a lock on her feelings, and never had she shown this many openings to someone. Never had she shown this side of her—her embarrassment, her smile, and her laughter to someone else…except _him_.

As she looked him over once more, she realized something else.

This guy—she had fallen for him…

An unexpected meeting, but she refused to call it fate. She refused to call it destiny, for it was by his own actions that she had come to like him… It was because _he_ was himself, that she found herself gravitating towards the warmth he showered.

And it was by that promise—her brother's promise of entrusting her to the man called Natsu, that she affirmed her decision.

As the clouds moved apart, bringing an end to the heavy rain which had disrupted the important day's festivities, she closed her umbrella and stood up after what seemed like forever.

"But of course... Hmm, the rain's gone." She voiced out, as she stuck out her hand for him to take.

Natsu blew the smoke he had kept contained one last time, before he threw away his twelfth cigarette. He held out the hand he had used to hold the box, but—

She quickly took it from him.

"Hey! That's my last one—give it back, Kagura!" Natsu cried out, but her face turned serious all of a sudden.

"No, smoking is bad for your health."She replied sternly, just like she had when they first talked…

"My lungs breathe out fire! I'm immune to smoke! Give it back, Kagura! Besides, I read the box—it says my breath will smell minty after I smoke even just one, and I've been smoking everything save for that last stick!"

She turned the box over, and raised her eyebrows, while Natsu tapped his foot impatiently.

"It really does say it…"

"See? Now, give it back!"

…But the thing she gave him wasn't the one he had asked for. It was the umbrella she had carried with her that she handed, and as she picked up her nearly forgotten longsword on the bench, the Dragonslayer could only look at her in contempt.

"Hey, you said you'd do anything I want right?" She turned towards him; her hands and sword on her back, while he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what about it? If you want the cigarette...no, give it back!" He replied, but she smacked his head with her sword once, slipping the pack inside her pocket.

…And a bump immediately grew on his head.

"Spend the day with me, and I'll give it back to you..." She turned around, so that he wouldn't be able to see her embarrassed face.

Natsu thought for a second, before he asked—

"So, is this a date—or something?"

He had no idea what a date was, but his ignorant question actually flustered the swordswoman.

"No! I mean—you could say that, but it's... just walk me around and show me Magnolia and everything!" She replied quickly, taking a swift look at the pink-haired mage.

"Hahaha…You're weird..." He noted after, twirling the wet umbrella a few times to get rid of the water, before swinging it over towards his shoulder.

Natsu took Kagura's hand, and when she felt it… she finally calmed down.

"_Warm…"_ She thought, before Natsu walked beside her. He looked her over and smiled, and she returned the gesture with one of her own.

"Let's go, Natsu." Gone was her stoic look; replaced by a lovely expression which fitted her beautiful face.

"Aye." He replied, before they set off to enjoy the rest of the day.

The day was still young, as the sun shined high above in its splendor. The dissatisfied clouds had been blown away, and the weather was simply perfect...

…

_The sky was cleared of the tormenting rain…_

_And his heart was healed of the lingering pain…_

_The last cigarette was left forgotten, as they enjoyed each other's company…_

_And the two of them set off, to begin their newly written story._

…

* * *

'Sup~

…yeah. I don't know what's gotten into me too…writing things about Valentine's and stuff. I wanted to try things which are out of my comfort zone for once… and if you're asking—No, I didn't gain a smoking habit, nor do I advise you guys to smoke… Let's limit fiction to fiction, all right?

So, Kagura and Natsu, eh? Pretty weird, right? Don't ask me why I did it, cuz I'm a random guy. I know the characters are a bit OOC…so live with it. And I originally planned this to be a romantic comedy, but I wasn't sure if my punchlines would fit the theme.

**And yeah, the ending was pretty abrupt…cuz this actually has a second part—but I'm only putting it up if I get favorable reviews and results.**

Finally, to those who are reading my other stories—don't worry, I am paying attention to them. I seem to find it hard to get inspired nowadays, and it's impeding my progress. I used to get much of the inspiration I needed with reviews, but now…I'm really stumped. That, and my busy school schedule are driving me nuts, so forgive me for any shortcomings on the next month. I'm just beginning Ascalon, and as for SFAW, I'm not so sure if I'll be able to finish it this month… I'm pretty damn busy right now, with final projects and other stuff… Hopefully, I'll be able to finish both, so that everyone would be happy. I'll also be doing one-shots on other occasions, if I find the inspiration to write them.

An advanced Happy Valentine's Day to those who need it! Don't forget to greet your loved ones and brush your teeth after eating chocolate!

…peace…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I've said this before, and I'll say it again—Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Vermillion pt. 2 is written and composed by Slipknot... **

* * *

…

_One last stick to light and burn_

_One last cigarette to savor_

_One last gesture to accept and return_

_And a final kiss to remember._

…

**Valentine's and **_(__Kisses)_** Cigarettes**

—_**I Brought You My Cigarettes, You Brought Me Your Love—**_

…

* * *

…

_Surrounded by the iridescence of a million falling petals…_

_Basking in his warmth; on his chest she had nestled…_

_The rain had been scattered, as the sun remained true…_

_And in the heart of Magnolia, our story continues…_

…

_It was a meeting they would never be able to forget. _

…And it was a day both of them would remember for the rest of their lives, for the memories which had been imprinted into their minds on that fateful meeting had been forever carved into their hearts.

…

…She refused to believe that every single thing had been an entire coincidence. Her life had depended on choices; not on the unreliable thing they deemed as fate. She refused to abide by destiny's rules; choosing to obtain the things she sought with the use of her own two hands. She had lived her life on her own; fate had nothing to do with it. It wasn't fate which decided that she and her brother had been left behind, nor was it destiny which separated the two of them. It wasn't by mere chance that she wandered into Mermaid Heel, with a cursed sword in her hand, nor was it providence that led her to the path of strength and vengeance that she had ventured on…

Even her meeting with _this_ man; it wasn't simply luck. It wasn't fate which guided her towards him. She had decided to leave early when the viewing festival had been cancelled, and on her way home, she had met him; wallowing in sadness, alone in the rain…

It was by her own choice that she reached to him, to the sorrow which surrounded his entire being. It was through her resolution that she had approached him…but from the moment their eyes connected, she somehow felt that fate had been toying with her…

This woman—Kagura Mikazuchi, was an expert in dealing with her emotions. She had grown up with the knowledge of suppressing her feelings, killing them even…but for the first time in her entire life, she felt as if fate had finally won over her; by making her fall in love with an unexpected person.

…

His sadness had vanished with the rain, and his heart had been healed. This girl had filled the gap inside him; the loneliness within had been replaced by the warmth of her very presence…

When he found out about her past, about her connection to the man who had bound him to a promise—he had not expected the oath that they had kept; an oath _that_ man died to protect, and an oath he had decided to keep—to be fulfilled now of all times…

Simon's sister—he was ecstatic when he found out, and the happiness which emanated from that single fact erased the sorrow he had drowned himself into.

She had made the difference this day, yet…

Natsu Dragneel knew nothing of love. Brash, cocky and arrogant—he was the first to rush into things without a plan. He did what he wanted to do, for he was impulsive. He acted without thought, for he was impatient…

To be blunt, he was an idiot without compare.

However, he was dense, but caring at the same time… And his feelings for his family and friends; the nakama he had grown accustomed to, were feelings which had been tried time and time again. The trust he had given to them proved how precious they were to him…

_Love. _

For him, that was it. Love simply stretched towards friendship and camaraderie. But a deeper meaning behind it had never been experienced by the young Dragonslayer. The greatest love he had come to know was that of his parent; of the Dragon named Igneel, who had raised him and taken care of him…but that kind of affection, was simply parental love…

To love someone else; to give your all for the sake of making that one person yours—it had never occurred to him.

But when he looked below him, towards the serene face of the girl which had rested her head on his thick chest—her eyes looking straight towards the magnificent Sakura trees which were reflecting the rainbow's iridescence… he somehow knew that something was bound to change that day.

_And to think that everything began with a pack of magic cigarettes…_

…

_She seemed dressed in all of me_

_Stretched across my shame,_

_All the torment and the pain_

_Leaked through and covered me._

…

"Can I have it now?" He asked childishly, bringing his free hand to her side, and letting it snake towards her pocket, but—

"No." She replied, grabbing the stealthy hand and holding onto it—as to keep it under her watch. She brought the same hand towards her belly, and had it rested on that spot. The spiky-haired pinkette tried to retrieve his captured body part, but she held it tighter; she had no plans of letting him go…

…Yet, he couldn't even stand up, for she had literally used him as a pillow.

"How about now?" He spoke after some time, but she answered him as she did last time.

"No."

…He thought, and thought…trying to come up with something reasonable; something he could say to convince her…but nothing came to mind.

After all, he was an idiot. So he simply asked once more.

"…Now?"

"For the hundredth time already—no!" He was starting to get on her nerves, but she kept her cool. She calmed herself down, and replied gently this time.

"…No. Not now…" Her soothing voice worked its magic, and he gave up.

…

Natsu frowned, as his free hand reached for his cheek. He was leaning on a tree for support, and his searching eyes landed on the cluster of blooming Rainbow Sakura trees in front of him. He had expected the area to be filled with different people, but only a few had lingered on the small clearing, especially under the Sakura tree he had rested on…It was only him—

And the one lying on his chest—Kagura. His scarf had been used as a cushion, for she had laid her head directly on him, as the rest of her body leaned on his unmoving form…

"I don't get it. The viewing festival should've been finished an hour ago, but why are we here? It would've been more fun if we went with everyone." He voiced out for her to hear, but—

"…Then you really don't get it at all." She replied bluntly, as he moved his head forward to face her.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked curiously.

"…you told me you'd spend the day with _me_." She emphasized.

"I did, so?"

"Never mind—reasoning with you is useless…Anyway, isn't this nice?"

"What is?" He asked again, but Kagura released a heavy sigh. She tilted her head forward, and gestured towards the Sakura trees.

"…They're beautiful." She stated after sometime, and Natsu directed his gaze away from her, fixing it on the nacreous trees…and returned his sight to her peaceful face.

He stared at her intently—Mermaid Heel's ace, and most powerful mage. She was a feared and scary magician… but he watched that statement crumble in front of his eyes.

Scary? He laughed at the thought…she was level-headed, and she kept her cool all the time. For the first time in his life, Natsu had met someone who wasn't easily angered…someone who could put up with him in spite of the craziness he was doing, and the nonsense he was spouting most of the time…

Her magnificent, raven hair cascaded neatly on one side, and her searching eyes flittered to and fro the surroundings. He watched as her chest rose and fell in accordance to the rhythm of her breathing, and when he traced every part of her alabaster skin…

"Yeah, but so are you." He declared with a straight face, and the usually stoic mage turned beet red all of a sudden. She forced her body up, trying to hide her embarrassment from the oblivious Dragonslayer.

"W-W-What are you saying all of a sudden!?" Kagura blurted out… and Natsu saw the thought he had conceived just now crumble like the first one…

…Apparently, she couldn't keep her cool all the time…

But this unexpected side of her drew him closer to the mysterious woman.

"Are you deaf or something? I said you're beautiful!" He exclaimed yet again, but the encouraging statement only made her face blush a shade deeper.

"W-Why would you—how can you say that with a straight face!?" She retorted, unable to keep up her façade…

…She had heard different people compliment her on her beauty, but even then—she had never been flustered over it…not until now, not until she had met this guy…

And that was the reason why she chose him over the rest, because for the first time since she could remember, someone had managed to rouse an unknown emotion inside her...

Natsu scratched his cheek, and replied in kind.

"Well…I seem to remember reading that line from Lucy's novel, and I guess you could call it an "opening" or something, but honestly—I don't even know what it means. What's the problem?"

She frowned…

…So, there was no hidden meaning behind it, she thought.

"_Why did you have to fall in love with this idiot?!" _Her mind screamed at her, and she shook the thought away.

Her blush still intact, Kagura rested her head once again. Natsu adjusted his body in order to make her feel comfortable, and she was thankful. When her back had once again gained possession of his warmth, she directed her eyes towards the cloudless, afternoon sky…

This day, had been fun, but she had so many things on her mind; she wanted to go to so many places, try different things, and experience the one thing she had yearned for so long now…

The happiness of being a woman—something she had decided to toss away the moment she held her blade… It was something she had discarded the moment she decided to stain her delicate hands with the thirst of revenge.

But this man had assured her… This man had confirmed the lingering doubt inside her mind, and this man—he had indirectly convinced her to forget about the past, and move on towards the future.

Towards a future she would have to create, a future which would begin right now…

A future, with him…

"Hey, Kagura?" He asked lightly, and she hummed to show that she was listening.

"…What is it?"

…

"…Can I have it now?" Kagura shook her head yet again, as her hand wandered to the thing inside her pocket.

It was a small box, containing a single cigarette…and the irony it held nearly made her laugh.

For someone who detested fate—she somehow felt that this box made everything happen: his loneliness, which resulted in their meeting…and right now, the fact that they were together was made possible because she had blatantly held his last cigarette hostage, but it was something she wouldn't regret… She'd do it again just to get to know him better, just so she could stay like this…

"…When the day is done, and before we part ways—I promise I'll return it. But until then, Natsu—"

"Yeah…?"

…Kagura was a girl after all—a girl with needs, that is.

"C-Can you come closer for a bit? I-I want to see your face more clearly."

He did so, and though his face was upside down from her perspective, she could clearly see the pink locks falling towards her, those obsidian orbs which were full of warmth…and that clueless face, which she had enjoyed stealing glances at time and time again. As his face drew nearer to hers, the questioning look he had made her feel guilty of what she was about to do.

…She had decided, despite her brain clamoring for her to stop and preserve her chastity…her heart won over her thoughts, and the primal instinct to reach for him took over her.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, and her eyes caught every movement of his mouth. Those perfect teeth which were contained inside, and his lips… they looked so soft.

"Come closer…" She whispered, embarrassment getting to her, but before she could change her mind…he had actually gotten near.

An inch of dead air was all it took…And as she closed her eyes to prepare herself, her lips quivering towards his—

**GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL~**

…Her devious plan went crashing down, as Natsu's empty stomach rumbled from hunger.

"…Now that I remember, I haven't had lunch…" He voiced out as she opened her eyes, only to see that he had pulled back.

Relief washed over her, and she realized the graveness of her action.

"_W-W-What was I doing?!"_

"I'm hungry…" He pointed out, while Kagura was transfixed over her internal debate. Her red face caught the fire mage's attention, and the swordswoman placed both hands on it to hide her flustered look.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!"

Natsu had simply grabbed her hand, but by instinct—

"…!"

The world spun in front of his eyes, and for some reason, he found himself lying flat on his back—his arm throbbing from pain. Kagura was now standing over him, her sheathed sword pointed towards his face.

He raised his arms in surrender, and the shocked mermaid suddenly understood what she had done.

"…D-Did I-I do something to make you mad?" He asked, terrified at the sudden attack, but her face had become impassive yet again.

"…No, I acted on instinct… I thought I told you I'm not used to being touched—"

"I'm sorry then…"

**GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL~**

"Should we grab something to eat?" She held out her hand, and helped him up. Kagura dusted the Dragonslayer's back, and when he turned to face her—his hands wandered his pockets.

He had only had a few jewels with him, but he suddenly remembered the discount coupon he had been given.

"Sure, why not? My treat…" Natsu replied with a smile.

…

_I'd do anything to have her to myself,_

_Just to have her for myself._

…

Warmth…

Happiness…

She had never felt so many emotions coursing into her, infecting her mind and riddling her thoughts with unknown feelings…

…But she had come to like it, and as she walked beside her new found interest, she hid an earnest smile past the mask of empathy she had placed on her face.

The streets had become crowded once more, and the store shops had been reopened. The town had once again become busy, and the merry-making had returned. Natsu was searching around for people he knew, but he could find no one. Even the visiting mages escaped his sights, as the two of them walked side-by-side on the noisy streets of Magnolia.

But unlike him, Kagura had been feeling uneasy. Her eyes were scouting the surroundings, her hands were clutched tightly on the sword she had carried…as if she was expecting a sudden attack from somewhere.

"…What's wrong?" He asked, but she simply replied—

"It's nothing…"

He shrugged, and continued on as if nothing happened…

On their way, the duo passed by a bakery, and Kagura had her gaze stolen by the delicious looking displays of cakes and other sweets, all in the shape of hearts—inside the store. Natsu realized that his companion was missing, and he looked back to see her pressing her delicate hands against the glass pane.

"Kagura~ Let's hurry… I'm hungry, and that restaurant is still a bit far…" He went back and started pulling the swordswoman's hand, but she wouldn't budge…

"…Do you like sweets?" He finally asked, but she snapped out of her daze.

"W-What?! I mean…I was merely distracted by Magnolia's unusual taste in decoration… I was not looking at the cake—"

Suddenly, the bakery doors flew open, and a plump, middle-aged man wearing a baker's outfit rushed from inside. His large eyes landed on the Dragonslayer, and his bombastic voice boomed and nearly deafened the sensitive ears of the fire mage.

"Aha! Natsu-kun, I knew it was you! I'd recognize that patch of pink hair anywhere!"

"Hey…" He simply replied, and resumed his pull on the mermaid's arms.

"Come on… I don't wanna—" He whispered, but—

"Oh my! Now this is unexpected! I thought you would be going with Lucy or Lisanna, but—Hmm, Hmm! Aha, she must be your girlfriend, am I right?"

"…"

"…Huh?"

…A tinge of pink dusted the raven-haired mage's cheeks, but the oblivious Salamander was…as oblivious as he ever was.

"Come on, don't be shy~"

"Geez, I don't have time for this _oji_—ow! What?!" Halfway through his sentence, Kagura's strictness had kicked in, and her hand maneuvered towards the pinkette's unguarded ear…which she had pulled without reservations.

Natsy grabbed his throbbing ear, looking towards his companion with contempt.

"You're being rude to your elders." The polite woman forced him to bow, while she too bent down to show an earnest apology.

"I'm sorry, please forgive this man for his mistake." She voiced out, as the elder man chuckled lightly.

"My, my… You've found a nice girlfriend, Natsu-kun!" His eyes bored through her, but she kept her composure. Though the stoic swordswoman didn't deny anything, her ears had gotten red…but Natsu—

"Again with this girlfriend! What's wrong with you—ow!" After having his arm pinched, he had his mouth shut tight.

"Again, I apologize." Kagura stated, while Natsu crossed his arms to show his distaste in the situation.

"It's all right, so tell me—what's your name?" The baker asked, and she nodded.

"It's Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi…"

"I see, I—what? Kagura, Kagura…where have—Aha! You're that strong chick from Mermaid Heel!"

…While they chatted, Natsu was debating by himself.

_"Girlfriend? Well, duh! She's a friend, and a girl...but does the word girlfriend have a deeper meaning to it? AArgh! Why is he making that annoying face when he says that word?! Why?!"_

"…Tsu. Natsu!" The baker's voice brought him out of his musings.

"Huh, yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor and give this to Erza-sama? She ordered a box of her favorite cheese cake, but my delivery boy is on leave...It's Valentine's after all... and if I don't deliver this—I'm so screwed!" He begged.

"N—" He was going to say no, but—

"I'll let you and your girlfriend eat as much as you like in return. We have a new chocolate cake which is exclusive for Valentine's—how about you try it?" This time, the man was on his knees—yes, he was that desperate.

Natsu hesitated, and he looked towards his companion for her opinion, but for a brief second—he could've sworn Kagura's eyes just sparkled, before they hardened once more…

But still,

"You know I don't like sweets—What is it?!" He hissed as her elbow dug itself on his side, and he rubbed the sore part gently to soothe the abrupt pain.

For a while, she was silent…before—

"Help him out. That's an order." She stated monotonously, and he gulped. He looked back towards the baker, who had eyes full of expectation.

"Fine—But pay up first!"

…

_Now I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do_

_When she makes me sad._

…

The afternoon zephyr blew, as the waning light receded. An array of brilliant colors was splattered in the sky, as the sun itself took off to leave…

And over the horizon, the darkness was creeping, bringing as the legion of stars with it. The night was starting to take over, but the day was far from gone…

And their time together was far from over.

…

"Here." He handed her three servings of chocolate ice cream served on a cone, while he himself gobbled on a single sandwich.

"You have my thanks." She replied as she took the cone from him, and patted the empty space beside her. He complied, sitting down on the wooden bench before he placed a box of Strawberry Cheesecake on his lap—something he was forced to deliver to his red haired teammate.

After the incident with Erza's cake. Natsu and Kagura were situated on a bench for two near Magnolia Park. They had spent an entire hour inside the bakeshop, but Natsu himself didn't eat his usual amount of calories, seeing as the only things in that store were sweets. He wanted meat for crying out loud! Though the pastries were free, and yes—they were delicious even… The baker kept feeding him things which were sweeter than the previous one, and he could've sworn he would've died from an overload of sugar…

To keep it short—he wasn't satisfied with the food…

The coupons he had saved were useless in the end.

Kagura, on the other hand, had accepted slice after slice of chocolate cake without a moment's hesitation…Even the experienced baker had trouble keeping up with her pace, because she kept eating everything he had served.

…And no—her stomach remained flat despite the amount of sugar she had taken, and the fire Dragonslayer could only speculate that the food went towards some other part of her body.

He took notice of this, which was why he had gotten her a chocolate flavored ice cream to prove his simplistic theory…that the feared sword master of Mermaid Heel; Kagura Mikazuchi—must've been a chocolate maniac.

"The cake was delicious." She muttered after a while, taking her time to finish the cold treat. Despite the chilly wind, she enjoyed the semi-frozen cream which he had bought, basking in the ever present warmth that he was giving off. She snuggled closer as the wind kept blowing, but he didn't mind the distance. He placed his arm on the back of the bench she had leaned on, but she paid it no heed. She was cautious of his movement, but she knew that his action held no malice In it.

"Erza usually goes there to get some cheesecake. They're not as good as the one Mira makes, but Erza's still a glutton when it comes to her cake…" He shared fearlessly, seeing as the person in question was nowhere near.

…Though he'd be dead if _she_ knew that he had been talking badly of _her_.

"I see… I did not know that." His quiet companion stated, but he smirked casually. She noticed his look, and raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"What about you? You like chocolate, huh~" He teased lightly, and—

She spat out a bit of ice cream, and started turning red. The Dragonslayer continued gunning his mouth despite her discomfort over the topic.

"…You were stuffing your face with chocolate cake, and the look you were giving was that of ecstasy… Man, I don't get girls, especially the strong and scary ones… But, I guess everyone has something they're weak to, right—"

"So what?..." Kagura muttered dangerously, before she grabbed her sword and in an instant—she had pointed the dangerous _nodachi_ on the fire mage's throat.

Said mage dropped his half-eaten sandwich in surprise…and obvious fear.

—_Lesson learned? Never make fun of someone you have just met, especially the ones who carry dangerous looking swords…_

"…Yes, I like chocolate…do you have anything against that?" She wasn't showing any emotion, but that mere fact made her look scarier in the Dragonslayer's eyes.

"N-No maam…" Natsu's reply was reminiscent to that of Happy—which meant that he really was scared shitless… He knew what the sword mage was capable of, and he had seen with his own eyes what her famed blade could do.

"I was not stuffing my face, is that clear?" She clarified.

"..A-Aye…"

"You did not see anything back in that store, got it?"

"…M-My lips are sealed."

"Good boy… Here, my appetite's gone." She forced the cone on his hands, but he looked at it questioningly.

"I hate frozen food. It reminds me of that stripper…"

He was about to throw it out, but she pointed her sword at him once more.

"Eat it like a man!"

…

"_Achoo!"_

"_What's wrong, Elf-Nii?"_

"_I can feel it—somewhere, somehow…someone's being lectured on being a MAN!"_

…

"Blegh! I'm abstaining from sweet stuff for one whole month!" He spat out after eating the frozen treat.

"See, that wasn't so bad~" Kagura voiced out after he had finished, but he shook his head against the statement.

"I nearly burnt my tongue from the cold!" He yelled, but she simply chuckled at the irony in his words.

"…Idiot." She muttered, while the fire mage crossed his hands.

Kagura's calm eyes searched the park once more, and Natsu took notice of the things she was staring into. He reached for his pockets, but—

"How about—" She started, but he abruptly cut her off.

"Kagura." Natsu called, and she turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"This is serious, so can you listen to me?"

She raised her eyebrows, before she dropped the questioning look, and faced him seriously…

"…I'm broke now, so I can't buy you anymore stuff. So, how about I take you to somewhere instead—some place where I won't have to spend anything." He stated earnestly.

Her serious face traced a small smile, and she giggled after she heard the Dragonslayer's stupid, but sincere statement.

The female mage thought for a while, before she replied—

"Well, I have not been to Caldia Cathedral yet—it's supposed to be a landmark, correct? But I can't risk being seen…"

"Hmm? Now that you mention it, you've been keeping guard since this afternoon. Are you hiding from someone?" He finally asked, and she leaned closer to whisper.

"Natsu...this date is a secret between us, got it?" Natsu found the obvious edge accompanying her voice, but he shook it off to focus on one thing.

"So this is a date, huh?"

…

The flustered female drew out a long sigh.

"Take me to somewhere high… I want to recollect my thoughts for a while; your stupidity is starting to get to me."

While they were getting up to leave, they noticed the rest of the park's inhabitants… And Natsu's face dropped to the floor.

"Mmmh… Aaah~ mmmh—Rak-kun~mmmh"

"What the hell?" On the next bench…and the next….and the next, even the opposite ones…Every single spot on the park except for the one they were in housed people in pairs—peopled of opposite sexes, locking lips and doing other extremely affectionate things…

Kagura, on the other hand…was expressionless.

But inside—

"_What are these obscene people doing in public?! How shameless!"_

"Chup~chup~ahh… Tsugumi, I love you…"

…Both of them just noticed that the park had become a nest for…intimate couple, groping each other, rubbing each other's parts on another, and kissing for all their life's worth.

"Let's get out of here…For some reason, I'm feeling sick."Natsu broke in, and immediately grabbed her hand.

"I agree, but where to?" She asked, and he smirked at her doubting face.

"Close your eyes—"

…

_She is everything to me,_

_The unrequited dream,_

_The song that no one sings,_

_The unattainable._

_She's a myth that I have to believe in,_

_All I need to make it real is one more reason..._

…

"You can open them now…"

She did so, and her eyes took in the magnificent view. A single arm was wrapped on her—the other having held the box of cheesecake he had to deliver, but the panorama of the sight in front killed off any thought she could conceive.

…For a moment, she thought that the Dragonslayer had taken her up in the air. The horizon was visible from where she was standing, and she could clearly see the day's transition into night. The bright colors which the afternoon had brought were nearly gone, and the sky was tinged with a dark hue which proved that it was now evening. The brilliant sun had finally disappeared, and a bright, circular moon was hanging up high in order to replace the giver of light. The starts twinkled in her eyes, shining and shimmering without a care in the world…

It took a few minutes, before she realized that she was actually standing on something. The ground below her was hard and undeniably solid, and she looked down to confirm her doubts.

They were situated on a tall, tower-like structure. Though the roof was sloped, their feet were positioned on comfortable spots which made standing possible. The entire rooftop was tiled with bricks, and even though she couldn't see the entire building from up front, she knew where they were—

Natsu and Kagura were on top of Caldia Cathedral's belfry, and she smiled as she realized that one way or another, he had fulfilled her wish of visiting Magnolia's famous church.

"Surprised?" Natsu asked casually and she nodded with a small smile—before she remembered the position she was in. Kagura clenched her sword tightly, trying to calm herself…

The pinkette was still hugging her from behind; his arm but a few inches under her large bosom. Her heart was racing past the cage she called a chest, but as she leaned on him for support, she could feel his beating as wildly as hers…

"You can let go of me now…" unable to keep calm at the situation, she forced herself to say these words, even though inside…she wanted him to hold her still.

"But, you'll fall if I don't hold on." He replied bluntly, but she turned over and pushed him off. Caught off guard, he nearly fell from the tower, but she had held onto his scarf to stop him.

"Watch." Kagura pulled the curious fire mage back, and after she had confirmed his safety…a bright light appeared below her, and as soon as it faded—

"…Whoah…" She stood on tiptoes, and the air carried her up. Natsu was befuddled; she had now started walking in the air itself, with no support whatsoever.

"…You're flying." He blurted out, but she shook her finger to tell him that he was wrong. He scratched his head in puzzlement, before she gestured for him to come to her.

He jumped off, and as soon as he did—he felt his entire body become weightless. He expected himself to come crashing down with the cheesecake, but he simply kept on floating in the air, as if—

"Gravity Magic. I changed the gravitational field around the two of us, which is why we won't fall—not until I say so. " Kagura confirmed. Natsu moved his body to her, and still airborne, he managed to grab a hold of her hand. The sword mage pulled him towards herself, until both of them were floating on the same space.

"…Wow." That was the only thing he could say, and she understood—he was impressed, and she liked it… She wanted him to appreciate the things he could do, to see the things she was capable of… She wanted him to acknowledge her…but—

"However, I don't get it. Gravy? What's it about anyway? How will it not let us fall? Isn't gravy the sauce you—"

She pinched his cheek lightly, before saying.

"It's gravity… Don't you know what it is?" He shook his head, and she placed a palm on her face.

"Looks like I have a lot of—" She began, but Natsu gestured for her to stop.

"It's cool. If it's not important, I don't need to know it. Can you do other cool stuff?" He asked instead.

…Her face drew a dark look, and he gulped in fear.

"…First of all, Gravity is important, you idiot. And second—I can slice you in half in the blink of an eye…Is that cool enough?" Kagura muttered seriously, and the Dragonslayer swallowed hard once more, due to the unexpected answer.

"…Uh…" He looked troubled…

—but she chuckled to show that she was joking.

"Ufufufu…I'm kidding, Natsu. I'm not going to cut you unless you reveal our secret, okay?" She replied, pinching his cheek again, and he simply remarked—

"…You're scary, Kagura."

She glanced at his handsome face, and their eyes met. Natsu grinned at her, but as soon as it happened, Kagura returned her gaze to the wonderful, panoramic view of Magnolia. She took in the distant houses, which were showing light from within… She caught the movement of the dissipating crowd, the pairs which were splitting up in order to return toward each of their homes… The iridescent Sakura trees where glowing eerily in the center of the town, and the crowd had once again become concentrated on that area… But the best thing about this viewpoint was yet to come.

"I know I've been flying a lot with my flames, but I feel uncomfortable being in the air with this weird magic…Can we go back?" Natsu suddenly spoke out, but she shook her head slowly…

"No." She wanted to enjoy the view this place had to offer, so she disagreed…

"Come on, please? Just to the tower." Natsu was persistent, but she shook her head again.

"…Just a few minutes…" Kagura replied, and her gave up…Instead—

Natsu crept behind her, and she noticed his warmth emanating directly near her back.

"Then, can I hold you? That way, in case something happens, I'll be able to save you." He offered…

It was an offer she couldn't refuse.

"…Nothing will happen, but I guess…sure." Kagura complied, and she did her best to keep her blush in check. He wrapped an arm around her once more, and she took the box away from his other hand. The unopened package which contained Erza's cheesecake floated freely in the air, and seeing this…Natsu shrugged and snaked his other arm to hold her.

Natsu's embrace grew tighter, and despite the blush which symbolized her nervousness, she couldn't help but feel comfortable and safe in his arms. She stopped fighting the embarrassment which was racing inside her, and finally succumbed to the warmth that he was giving off…

As Kagura laid her head on the crook of his neck, the evening chill crept towards them. The nearby trees danced to the whimsical breeze, and the eerie whispering of the wind brought shivers to her spine. She felt him move from behind her, adjusting his body though she didn't know why, and suddenly—

"You really…smell nice." He muttered, his nose buried in the fragrance of her hair… Unnerved, she simply stayed still, letting him smell more of the unfamiliar scent which belonged to hers.

After all, she'd have him remember it for an eternity.

Kagura drew a long breath to calm herself, and the Dragonslayer noticed the warm air which was coming from her mouth…

"Are you feeling cold?" He asked gently. She hesitated, but his innocent eyes bored into her.

"…A bit."

As soon as she replied, his arms moved away from her…

…She was disappointed when he pulled away…but—

"Here."

Natsu wrapped something around her neck, and when he secured it tightly…she realized that it was his prized scarf…

_She really did love this guy._

"What about you?" Kagura asked. The chill had now been vanquished, but looking at the Dragonslayer—who was only wearing a simple shirt, a pair of pants and wooden sandals for his feet, she figured that he was feeling uncomfortable…But he simply puffed his chest with pride.

"I'm a fire mage—I don't get cold!"

Natsu exclaimed, and pulled her towards himself. She didn't object; the female mage let his strong hands carry her into his arms…into the warmth of his being.

"…of course, but I think it's not just because you're a fire mage." She spoke lightly, earning the pinkette's curiosity.

"…What do you mean?"

"…you're an idiot." She teased, and he scowled at the statement—not sure what she meant, but still... he knew she was making fun of him.

But he didn't care… He simply held her, and they simply stood there, their feet touching the air above Magnolia. The lights from the houses flickered in the distance, and the crowded streets of Magnolia were starting to become emptied. She listened to the chirping of the crickets, the blowing of the wind, and even the rhythmic beat of his heart…

She felt so at peace.

"It's really beautiful…"

He heard her say, and for the umpteenth time this day, he stared intently at her face…

"I know, but so are you." Natsu declared…and she smiled weakly.

"…that line won't work on me twice, but—I guess I'll accept it…"

"You're weird." The Dragonslayer muttered, while she hummed a familiar tune… After which—

"Let's stay here for a while…I want to stay like this…" The swordswoman requested.

"Sure…but I still need to bring Erza her cake."

"…just for a while…please?" Kagura pleaded, her obsidian eyes staring into his…and the look she was giving easily ensnared him into complying…

His thoughts were drowned, and only one thing remained—somehow, the only thought which was left was to make her happy…

He had to make her happy at all costs…

"…Okay."

His arms once again gaining possession of her, she felt the coziness which his warmth was offering melting something inside. The thick wall which she used to protect her heart, and the icy cover which she created to kill off her emotions, he was burning them down—the obstacles which guarded the girl within her.

He had found his way into her heart…

…

_I don't know what to do,_

_I don't know what to do _

_When she makes me sad._

…

_But I won't let this build up inside of me._

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

…

"You've been scowling at my hand ever since we left… Is something wrong?"

Natsu asked his companion, who was walking alongside him with her sword in tow. Truth be told, Kagura really was glaring at his hand, and exasperation consumed her…

Why? Why was he so damn ignorant, she thought…

…She was already letting him see her intention, but how can he not read it? How can he not understand?

Kagura had wanted to hold his hand, but the dense fire mage had ignored her…

…And of course, her pride kept her from blatantly saying what she wanted; besides, if she did say it—she was pretty sure the idiotic Dragonslayer would question her intentions.

Her face showed no emotion, for she had buried the disappointment she felt inside. Natsu looked at her worriedly, and after some walking, he finally asked her—

"Do you want something? What is it?"

This was the chance she had been waiting for, but she was too embarrassed to ask him…she was planning to be discreet, but she knew that the Dragonslayer would never understand subtle gestures…

So she answered—

"…No, it's nothing."

"Okay."

_Coward..._

…She wanted to slap herself for being too cowardly…

But was it just her, or was Natsu simply too dense when it came to romance? She was inexperienced when it came to love, but she wanted him to take an interest in her. She had finally accepted the fact that she liked him, but it seemed that this entire thing had been one-sided…She didn't even know if he returned her feelings…

What if he wasn't interested in her at all? What if she actually confessed, and he'd reject her? Knowing the fire mage, she was skeptical if he'd even understand the concept of loving someone in the first place…

Sadness crept towards her heart, but she had to believe. As long as a tiny hope glimmers, she'd cling to it…

Natsu's voice broke her from her musings.

"Hey, wanna hold hands?"

"…W-What!?" She shrieked, surprised…but this was a chance! However—

"Why?" She questioned his suspicious motive, but he simply shrugged.

"This afternoon, a lot of people were doing it; especially those who were in pairs… I'm figuring it's a tradition or something? Is that why you've been staring at my hand?" He remarked, and she was speechless…

"I…"

However—he grabbed her exposed hand even while she hesitated.

"…You're not gonna get mad, are you?" He asked, doubt in his voice, and for a moment—her expression was unreadable.

But this was it…Natsu was oblivious to her feelings, but that tiny obstacle would not get in her way… she would have him love her back, and she would enjoy the happiness he was unknowingly giving her.

"…Of course not." Kagura replied earnestly, her grip on him wasn't as tight as the one she applied on her sword, but it conveyed a simple message to him…

They continued walking, and her mask of empathy had been broken…

While they travelled the road to Fairy Tail, Kagura had been smiling non-stop, as the two of them trudge on, their hands wound tightly by the new bond which they had shared.

…

_A catch in my throat, choke,_

_Torn into pieces, I won't. No._

_I don't want to be this but_

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

_(Won't let this build up inside of me)_

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

_(Won't let this build up inside of me)_

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

_(Won't let this build up inside of me)_

_I won't let this build up inside of me._

…

The day was nearing its end, for the night had completely covered everything in sight. Their hands still intertwined, the two mages looked towards Fairy Tail's marvelous doors…

They stopped walking, and the silence which lingered eventually grew. Yet, Kagura was having the time of her life…

But Natsu still had a job to do.

"We're here…" He whispered softly, and she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes…" Kagura's voice was filled with regret, and when he recognized it—

"Wanna come inside?" He asked, but she simply shook her head.

She was a bit disappointed; the time they had spent together flew so fast, and right now…their date was ending.

Natsu saw the melancholic face that she was showing, so he squeezed her hand to show that he was still there with her.

"I'm just going to give this to her, all right? After that, where do you want to go?"

"…Huh?" His question took the sword mage by surprise, so her mouth simply gaped open.

"The day isn't over yet, not until midnight, right?" He asked smartly, and she broke away from her daze.

"…Ahh, of course—"

"Then, our date isn't over." Natsu pointed out; flashing the wide grin he was so good at.

"I see…"

She nodded with a sincere smile.

"Be back in a moment. You still holding onto that box?" His eyes wandered towards the pocket which contained the last of his cigarettes, and the woman patted it gently.

"Yes, but I'm not giving it back yet." She replied firmly, and the fire mage chuckled sheepishly. He squeezed her hand once more, before he forced himself to let go…

She stood there, staring at his broad back.

"Natsu…" She called…

He turned his head back to face her, and he could see Kagura holding her sword with both hands, and his scarf tied comfortably on her neck.

"Be quick, all right?" Her small voice died with the wind, but he heard it just fine. After a weak smile transitioned in his face, he turned back once more and pushed open Fairy Tail's heavy doors.

…

_(Won't let this build up inside of me)_

_She isn't real._

_(Won't let this build up inside of me) _

_I can't make her real._

_(Won't let this build up inside of me) _

_She isn't real._

_(Won't let this build up inside of me)_

_I can't make her real._

…

He was momentarily blinded by the dazzle inside the guild, and when he opened his eyes, he immediately noticed three things:

—First, the guild was not as empty as he expected it to be…Contrary to that, the guild was full of people—and he recognized the familiar faces of mages from other guilds… Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and even Sabertooth—it seemed as if the entire league of Fiore's wizards had been gathered.

—Second, loud music was blaring out from magic speakers, and the huge guild hall was lined with disordered tables filled with food and drinks. The guild was supposedly in party mode, prior to his arrival.

—and third, everyone had stopped in their tracks…and were looking at him with surprised faces.

"…Hey guys…" He raised his hand to greet them, and thinking that he had disturbed something important—he turned back to leave, but—

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He heard them all scream, and that's when it happened—

In a blur of different colors, a mass of bodies charged towards him and nearly trampled him flat on the floor. But luckily, he escaped the arms of his would-be-killers, because an armored female had pulled him into safety…

"Natsu!" She cried, and when he looked, he could see Erza staring at him with a relieved face…

"Hey Erza—"

His words were cut short, because the feared S-class mage had suddenly pulled him into an abrupt hug.

"Where the hell have you been?! We've been waiting for you since afternoon—Natsu?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!, C-CAN'T B-B-BREATH!" He struggled, because she had grabbed hold of his head, and held it tightly against her big breasts…her big, armor-plated breasts.

He tapped his hand in surrender, and when she pulled away, Natsu was breathing haphazardly; trying to regain the air he had lost. Everyone looked towards him with sympathy…and a hint of jealousy. A cloaked figure coughed loudly on one hand, before he was elbowed by two similarly clothed people.

"…You nearly killed me!" He yelled deliriously, ignoring everyone.

"I was hugging you!" The feared _Titania_ replied.

"Hug?! You were giving me a death choke—" Natsu spat back, and her eyebrows twitched.

"I see…fine then—"

She walked slowly towards him, and pulled his entire body this time.

The sound of cracking bones resounded for everyone to hear…

"AAAAAAAAARGH! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!"

After that was over, the surrounding spectators' jealousy were completely erased—replaced instead with pity, and Erza was now holding a limp Natsu in her arms…

"Hmm?"

Erza pulled back once more, and noticed the box Natsu was carrying. He too looked down—

"Oh…fuck."

His eyes had become hollow, and the obsidian orbs which they had housed disappeared…

His entire form was sweating bullets, and shaking in obvious fear…

And his entire mouth had fallen; hell, even his spirit was coming out from it.

The box had been crumpled, and cream was coming out…

"Is that…my cake…?" She asked monotonously, but he couldn't reply.

But Erza knew— her cheesecake had been…_destroyed_.

…And Natsu knew that he was _dead_. Erza's face had become unreadable; he knew there was no escape, so he simply bowed down…

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He muttered with his face towards the floor. Everyone watched her move slowly, raising her hand high above him…before she brought it down, and tilted his chin to raise it up and face her.

…It must've been the end of the world, because Erza was smiling sweetly, despite the ruined cheesecake…

"It's alright… I forgive you this time."

The third hug was more comfortable; it held no force, just gentleness…and when she buried her face on his chest, he could only hold her back…

But still…

"Natsu~ Where have you been? I wanted to give you something~" Happy called, and the blue Exceed flew towards his foster parent…and handed him a crudely wrapped box. Erza pulled away, and he took this time to open it.

Inside was a fish shaped…chocolate?

"What's this?" He asked, but the blue exceed looked towards majority of the people inside…

"Lucy helped me make it…" He exclaimed, and said blonde handed him another box which was as small as his hand.

"…I know it's not tasty or anything, but I did my best, Natsu." The Celestial mage stated.

…One by one, everyone started handing him wrapped things, especially the girls…and the guys looked towards the oblivious Dragonslayer with scorn and envy.

Wendy had given him a dragon-shaped chocolate. Lisanna had prepared a delicious looking pudding for him, and Cana had handed chocolate flavored vodka. Even Yukino of Sabertooth, who was inside, shyly gave him a sweet present after a push from her guildmates…

And Erza—she had carved a very detailed, life-sized chocolate statue of him, but the weird scent which came from it made him nauseous.

…Was it even edible to begin with?

However, the oddity of it all confused him, and as the people continued handing him sweets, he could only mutter—

"…But it's not my birthday." He voiced out stupidly, but they simply chuckled as if they had expected him to say that.

"…Mira told us you were feeling lonely." Erza stated, but he simply frowned.

"No I wasn't."

"You definitely were!" Exclaimed the barmaid, who had forced her way through to him. She pressed a box into his already filled hands, and aimed her gentle eyes on him.

"…You said you were alone…" The silver-haired maiden had closed the gap between them, and he didn't make a move to escape. Mirajane grabbed both of his shoulders, despite the difference between their heights.

"…Mira." He mumbled sadly, as she stroked his cheek.

"I've been worried this entire time…"

Her motherly smile made him feel guilty for some reason… And everyone else—

"You should've gone with us—"Lucy declared, and Happy nodded with enthusiasm.

"Lucy treated me to some food!" The feline exclaimed.

"If only Mira-nee didn't insist on going as a family, I would've gone with you…after all, I'm your—" Lisanna was cut off by her own sister.

"Geez, how can you turn me down Natsu?~" Mira whined cutely; aiming her bewitching charm to confuse the already troubled Dragonslayer.

"Natsu-san…you're not sad, are you?" He felt someone pull his shirt, and he saw Wendy looking at him worriedly.

"…You lucky punk. You didn't have to suffer by going out with somebody…" An arm placed itself around his back, and he saw a semi-naked Gray beside him.

"Juvia was mine!" Lyon Vastia of Lamia declared, and a battle ensued between the two Ice-mages. Gajeel came over and shared his experience to the pinkette.

"It was hell…The midget forced me to carry lots and lots of things…" He said, and out of nowhere—a large book fell from above him and knocked him out.

"Natsu~ how 'bout we drink the sorrow away, eh?" Cana called, and he saw Bacchus drinking a few shots with her. Gildartz was nowhere in sight, but that thought was pushed out of his mind.

He had more pressing matters to attend to, especially since Sting Eucliffe had started pulling on his clothes.

"Natsu-san~ you should've gone out with me!" He pushed the obsessive fan away, and he found himself facing Yukino Aguria, who bowed politely.

"I had been looking for you, Natsu-sama…"

His friends started talking about the things they had done, and he simply nodded, smiled or laughed at their experiences…

Finally, when the people had resumed their partying, he asked the one nearest him—

"I see, but what's with the party...?" The question was addressed to his redheaded teammate, who had a faraway look on her face.

"…We prepared this for you… to cheer you up." Erza replied wistfully, and Mira added thoughtfully—

"We're sorry, Natsu."

"For what?" He asked.

"For leaving you alone..."

…

…He simply smiled, recollecting his thoughts from before.

"Alone…? Aah, yeah…I was alone, but I was wrong after all…" He scratched his head, before facing everyone.

"…I was never alone, for you have always been with me…Your faces; I can remember them clearly inside my mind, and your voices…your voices are always inside my heart. I know that we may have been separated physically, but our bond keeps us together… You guys—you're with me, wherever I go. And I'm with you, always… Forever." He finished, and everyone—they were amazed…

…These were big words for the simple-minded Dragonslayer, and the meaning it held…it was so inspiring…

So inspiring that they wanted to cry, but it seems as if he wasn't finished.

"Besides—"

Suddenly, the members of Mermaid Heel started pointing towards the door. In the corner of his eyes, Natsu saw Milliana the cat lover shriek in delight.

"KAGURA!"

And as soon as the name was invoked, Milliana and the other members of Mermaid Heel pulled his companion inside. The rest of the spectators turned to look at the elegant newcomer, and then they noticed something off…

Natsu's scarf was not with him, and now that they realized it…they could see the same scarf tied on the Mermaid Heel mage's neck.

They had their suspicions, but they kept it inside, after all…

"It's impossible… Natsu and that strong chick from Mermaid Heel? No way in hell would they—" Gray spoke, disbelieving…but—

"I thought you were gonna wait for me?" Natsu stated as he casually walked towards her.

"You took so long, so I came to check on you… Are you finished?" Kagura asked with an impatient look, and when she realized that everyone was watching—she started turning red.

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Kagura was feeling dizzy, so Natsu had taken her to a nearby table in order to have her cool her head. For the last hour, everyone inside had asked the duo a couple of questions related to their date. Kagura had kept her silence, but the Dragonslayer's retelling of how the day went by flustered her. He had been very detailed—going on about how she had rested her head on him in the viewing area, how the baker had met them and mistaken the swordswoman as his girlfriend (He left the part of her stuffing her face with chocolate, fearing that he'd get sliced in two.), how they had spent time in the park and even when they were above Caldia Cathedral's air space… and the girls kept asking him for specific details, like:

"Did you hold hands?"

"Uh…yeah?" Natsu answered.

"Did you take her to the rides?"

"I ran out of money midway." The girls giggled at his honest statement, but Kagura's face remained impassive despite the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Did you give her flowers?"

"…Why should I?" Natsu asked, unsure…and the girls sweatdropped at the comment.

"…Is she really your girlfriend?!" Lisanna asked hastily, but he tilted his head.

"…I don't get that one at all… You're my girlfriend too, aren't you Lisanna?"

And the youngest Strauss had her mouth gaping open at the sudden declaration… but the pinkette remained oblivious towards their discussions.

"…Did you kiss?" Someone finally asked, and before he could reply—

"N-No!" The flustered sword mage placed a hand on the Dragonslayer's mouth, and answered it for him.

They were asked a more stuff which made the stoic swordswoman lose her composure… She had been keeping it perfectly up until the fire mage answered the questions stupidly...

Her stony look had been long gone, and despite the deep blush which covered her face, Natsu was glad that Kagura was acting according to her feelings, and he chuckled when he saw her glaring at himself…

The party had resumed, and the chaos had continued. Beer drinking and arm wrestling competitions pitting each guild had been enacted, and though it was nearing midnight, the laughter and merry-making grew ever so loudly…

The people who crowded over them had gone to attend to their businesses, and the two remained on the same table.

"Want something to drink?" He asked.

"…Water will do…" She replied, and he stood up to grant her request.

"I'll be right back."

Natsu left her on the table, and went over to the bar in order to get some refreshments. He met Mira once again, seeing as she was assigned in the area.

"…A glass of water, please."

The barmaid handed him his order.

"Here you go… You're quite the gentleman, huh Natsu?" She winked, but…

"…I don't know what you mean…" Natsu replied sheepishly, and the silver-haired maiden pointed towards a faraway table. Two girls with similar hair color to hers were had their attention fixed to somewhere, and when he traced it to the source—

"…Did you know? Lisanna and Yukino have been glaring at _her_ ever since they knew about your little date."

"Why?" He asked, piqued by the odd occurrence, but she simply sighed.

"…Why don't you find out on your own? And don't leave your date alone, else—ah, I'm too late."

She pointed towards the table he had been on, and Natsu could see three familiar guys approaching the lone mermaid.

The Trimens—those stupidly handsome and dastardly flirty guys of Blue Pegasus.

"Go back and drive them away. I'm sure Kagura would appreciate that."

…

Kagura was wary of the three guys, but she kept her silence even though the trio settled on the same table as her.

"You are so beautiful, mademoiselle…" Hibiki exclaimed, trying to grab her hand—but she pulled it away at the right moment.

"How about some juice, or a slice of cake? Anything for my nee-sama…" Eve was showing her a variety of different things, but she simply hardened her look.

"…I'm not sitting here because of you or anything…" Ren declared…but he was ignored like the rest.

And the stoic mage masked her annoyance with empathy, but when she saw Natsu coming back, she felt relieved.

"Don't disturb her, you guys." He placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder, but he politely…glared at the pinkette.

"Aah, Natsu-kun. Can you please scoot away for a moment?" He requested, and his two companions nodded firmly.

"…Let us enjoy the company of Mermaid Heel's most beautiful goddess…"

"Fuck off, Salamander. You already had her for the afternoon…"

They pushed him off, and the sword mage stood up—her blade at the ready, but he signaled for her to stop. She took off her hand from the sword's hilt, and mouthed.

"_Punch them for me, would you?"_

He smirked, and cracked his knuckles in understanding.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

And they blew away…but not before he declared—

"Don't flirt with my girl, got that?!"

He looked back to the bar, where Mirajane was giving a thumbs up…

And Kagura—

"You have my thanks."

She patted the chair beside her, and he sat down to enjoy their time together…

However—

When the trio came crashing down from the unexpected attack, their burnt bodies landed on a table. Said table was filled with short-tempered people, namely Gajeel, Gray, Lyon and Laxus… One thing led to another, and soon after…

"What the hell are you doing, you fucker?!"

"Salamander—you're dead!"

"Juvia is mine!"

"I said she ain't interested in a stripper like you!"

"MAN! It's a fight!"

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

…And just like that, the madness expanded, and the thing Fairy Tail had been famous for—guild brawling, began.

Hearing his name being called, Natsu widened his smirk, and jumped in to join the fray.

Before he left, he looked back to check on her, but she simply smiled and gestured for him to go on.

"Stay safe, got that?"

"…You're the best." He declared and punched a nearby mage.

The old guildmasters were having a heated discussion in a faraway table, and they ignored the large-scale fight which was ensuing.

…

The sword mage watched the chaos, and she felt the wide chair she was sitting on grow heavy.

"Kagura, Kagura! How 'bout a drink—hic! Whatabout it?~"

Cana and Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus had sat down on her table, and had placed five bottles of assorted alcohol in front of her. The card mage had taken her father's disappearance as a chance to resume her drinking. Kagura could smell the potency of different liquor on both, and she kept herself from puking.

She simply waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink." She got up to leave, but the persistent card mage grabbed her arm.

"Hey~ Wanna know a secret? It's abo~hic! Nat…shuu…"

"Natsu?" Curious, she leaned in to listen, while Bacchus poured another shot…

"…Natshuu…was my first time…" The drunk mage started groping her own breasts, and pointed to her clothed womanhood.

"W-W-W-Whaaaaaat?!" She shrieked, and everyone momentarily stopped to look at her. She composed herself, and kept the shocking news inside.

"Hahahahaha! First time?! I did…I did…I didn't know that…hic~ I'm betting that guy was…WILD!" Bacchus' booming laughter signaled the continuation of the guild brawl.

But Kagura was feeling uneasy, until Cana laughed her ass off.

"Aahnn, I'm kidding~ Actually…"

She was relieved, but was she really kidding?

"What…?" The raven-haired female asked half-heartedly. Cana downed another shot, before she pointed towards—

"Lucy and Lisanna…they're your enemies."

"…Why?"

"Because…What was it, ahh! They're too close to Natsu, too close I tell you! But the real problem is—"

She pointed a finger to Erza, who was applying a Boston Crab on the pinkette...pinning him into submission.

"_Her_. Erza and Natsu go waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back…and I've heard—" Cana gestured for her to come closer, and she did…doubtfully.

"Heard what…?"

"…Erza's pregnant with Natsu's child, and they're getting married after a month…"

Kagura's mouth fell, and seeing her immediate reaction—

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was kidding, I was kidding…But really, you should drink…"

"…I don't—"

"Natsu's pretty weak when it comes to dealing with drunk girls…" She let slip, and the card mage placed a shot of chocolate flavored vodka in front of her.

…

"Natsu-san~ Go out with me~" Natsu was dodging Sting's attempt to grab him, and the White Dragonslayer crashed into a table due to the reckless charge.

"No way!"

"How about a match? How about it?" Sting exclaimed, and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"_A match? Sure, why not?"_

"Yea—hmm? What is it?" He felt a tug on his arm, and when he looked to the side—

"What are you doing…?" Kagura's monotonous voice reached his ears, and when he glanced at her apathetic look, he knew something was off.

He sniffed once—

"We're having a match! Natsu-san, let's settle this outside—" Sting tried to grab onto his free arm, but—

"Fuck off, you _pathetic_ loser…"

…Natsu frowned, because of Kagura's odd reply. Said mage had pressed her body towards him, brandishing her sheathed sword in front—but Sting was unfazed.

"…"

"Kagura?" The fire mage asked, and the girl in question smiled sweetly.

"What is it, _honey~_?"

The entire guild hall heard her statement, and the noises died down. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the three.

Sting however, was at his limit.

"What did you say, you—"

"I said FUCK OFF! This man is mine, so stay away—got that you fag?!" She spat out tenaciously, prompting the opposition to summon his magic.

"Why you—"

But the worried pinkette carried her away to the nearest, still-intact table he could find, and had her sit down on it…but she latched herself onto him more tightly.

"Natsu~ Natsu, hehehe~hic!" She giggled, embracing him from the front. He smelled her directly this time, and he knew—

"You're drunk." He stated blandly, as she pulled away and bit her knuckles.

"Iyaaaan~ Why would you say that? I'm alright—no, not drunk at all! Natsu~ let's go somewhere empty-hic!" She whined, and started dragging him…but he stood his ground.

"Why…?" He looked for help, and saw Mira, Erza and Kagura's guildmates coming over.

"What's wrong?" The armored mage asked, and he pointed to a red faced Kagura. Seeing this, her guildmates gasped in surprise.

"Kagura! Are you okay?" Milliana asked worriedly.

"She's drunk." Mira confirmed.

"Oh no—this is bad. She's not good with alcohol." Erza recalled, and the members of Mermaid Heel nodded.

"If she starts swinging her sword, we're dead."

"What should we do?" Natsu finally asked.

"I'll go and look for a remedy—keep her still, got that?" The take-over mage stated, before she dashed towards the bar.

However—

"Natsu~Natsu…Touch me." Kagura grabbed hold of Natsu's right hand, and brought it to her cheek.

"Huh?" He asked, puzzled… but slowly, she maneuvered his hand towards…her chest.

The rest of the spectators simply had their mouths hanging open, as they stared at the intimate exchange. The girls' eyes had nearly fallen from their sockets.

"I've been feeling hot lately… I want you to touch me, here—aahn~" She forced him to grab her harder…and her moans filled the silent hall.

"Okay, so what next?" Came his dumb reply, oblivious towards the entire thing. The guys had now started to hate Natsu…

Kagura stopped, and placed both hands on Natsu's face.

"W-What is it?" He asked at the sudden action…but when he looked at her frowning face, he was lost in his thoughts.

"Your lips…they look so soft. Hey Natsu—"

The Dragonslayer snapped himself out of his stupor, and called—

"Hey, get me some chocolate cake, will you?" He turned to Milliana, who drew a shocked look.

"How did you—" She started, but Erza cut in.

"Just go, Milliana!"

And she dashed towards the bar, the rest of her guildmates following her. Everyone kept their eyes glued at the two mages…

"Have you ever kissed someone? Have you, or haven't you?" The raven-haired mage finally asked, and he looked towards his teammate for help.

"E-Erza, help me out!"

However, Erza was interested in the topic…so she simply gaped at him, a thick blush intact on her face. Seeing this, the drunken mage's frown deepened.

"…Do you like me?" She asked in a low voice.

"Huh? O-Of course I do! I like everyone—"

"No! Do you like me like _that_?!" She asked once more, but Natsu was confused.

"What do you—"

"Tell me you like me… do you, or don't you?" Kagura yelled for everyone to hear, and…they waited with bated breath.

"I already told you—"

"Then, kiss me." Kagura ordered, bringing her face near his.

Hearing this, some of the occupants had already fainted on the spot, as the two continued their comedic exchange.

"…What?" He inquired at the sudden request, but—

"I SAID, KISS ME!"

She had closed her eyes and puckered her lips, but—

"Wait—" Natsu insisted, so she growled—

"BUT YOU KISSED ERZA!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

…And by now, nearly everyone was unconscious. It was interesting to note that among them, a cloaked figure shouted—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

—Before he dropped to the ground.

The female in question, was of course flustered.

"N-No! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the sword mage pulled Natsu's face towards her own—but before their lips connected…

Kagura lost consciousness, and Natsu caught her before she dropped to the floor. In front of him, the pinkette was relieved to see Mira holding a thick book in her arms, her mouth moving to chant a simple incantation.

Soon after, Mira closed the book and wiped the sweat which had gathered in her forehead.

"…Everything's alright. When she comes to, she'll be sober again… Cana—" She explained, before she went towards the card mage with a rope in hand.

While the party continued, Natsu sat still, cradling the sleeping female in his arms.

...

She stirred not too long after, and the first thing she saw when she opened her tired eyes was the adorable, but worried face of Natsu Dragneel.

She noticed the position she was in—her head rested on his shoulder, and the rest of her body sitting down on his lap…

Normally, she would've been flustered, but—

"…W-What…happened?" Were her first words, and she disregarded the embarrassing position she was in…

After all, she felt so comfortable from where she was.

"You got drunk."

And suddenly, she placed a hand on her mouth…for she had vaguely remembered the things she said… the things she did.

"…"

And of course, the female mage turned a shade of crimson after.

That was when she noticed it—the guild was no longer as noisy as it was. The crowd had been disbanded, and she watched as the people started saying their goodbyes to those who remained inside.

"Is it over?"

"…Yeah. I've been waiting for you to wake up, so I stayed behind."

She heard footsteps coming towards them, and saw Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, and Lucy stopping by.

"Milliana and the others have gone before you… I let them stay at Fairy Hills, what about you? Do you want to—"

"…I appreciate the offer, but… I already have a place to stay. The landlady of a lodging house near here was a former client of mine." She cut in before Erza finished her offer, but the armor mage simply nodded in understanding.

"I see, well then—Natsu, take her to that place." Erza ordered.

"Aye."

"Bye, Natsu." Lisanna was cradling a sleeping Happy in her arms, and her smile told him that she'd take care of the tired feline. She moved closer and placed a light peck on his cheek. Caught off guard, he was frozen in place.

"We're going on ahead of you. Take care~" Lucy said her farewell, and ran to catch up with Lisanna.

"Goodnight, Natsu." Mira stood in front of him and moved his bangs to the side. She kissed his forehead while he was contemplating over the action…

Kagura watched enviously as Natsu rubbed the parts they had smooched. He decided to stand up, carrying her in a bridal fashion, but she insisted on standing by herself. When her feet touched the ground, the world spun in front of her eyes, but luckily—the fire mage had caught her once more.

"I'm alright." She insisted.

"No, you're not. Come on—"

He had his back face her, and she understood the message. She was still woozy from the liquor, but she moved her body towards him, since she had no choice… But she liked it all the same.

Her arms and legs secured; Natsu faced his remaining teammate while Kagura enjoyed the ride from his back. She placed her head against his shoulder, waiting for him to start the walk.

…

The trio ventured together, and when it was time to go opposite ways, Erza motioned for him to stop.

"I guess this is where we split up."

"I guess so." Natsu grinned, but Erza's face had become stony.

"Don't you dare take advantage of her, got that?" She pointed towards his passenger, though he knew not what she meant. Said passenger was too tired to remark over anything, so she kept her silence and watched the two.

"…I don't know what you mean, but sure."

"Well, before I go, I have to tell you something… Natsu—your mouth smells unusually good, now that I remember…"

She moved closer to confirm her thoughts, but Kagura pinched his arm to show her distaste in the situation. Frightened by his sudden scream, Erza pulled back, and Natsu rubbed the sore part.

"Let's go…" She ordered.

"Oh—right. Bye, Erza."

Erza smiled, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

…

Finally, they were alone… But their moment together was already over.

It was already midnight, and the trek towards the place she was staying was nearly finished. She could see the two storey house in sight, and she held on tighter…

She didn't want the day to end…but it already did. He stood in front of the lodging house, noticing that it was one of those only-females-allowed ones. Natsu slowly helped the sleepy female on her feet, and when they touched the solid ground…

Disappointment filled her heart.

"It's been fun." Natsu spoke out, and she nodded earnestly.

"…I agree, but I wish it could've gone on until forever…"

They stared at each other, remembering the experiences they had shared…Kagura started undoing the scarf which was tied on her neck, but he stopped her from doing so.

"You're making it sound like we're never meeting again… Keep it for now—I'll get it back tomorrow morning."

She smiled weakly, and finally, she took out the thing which was contained in her pocket.

"Oh yeah, here's your cigarette…" She handed the box to him, but he held her hand…and slowly guided it back to her pocket.

"You keep it too..." He muttered, but she shook her head.

"I don't smoke—" She stated, and he smiled for the umpteenth time this day.

"Then don't throw it away... That cigarette, will be the last one I will ever smoke in my life... please keep it, as a reminder of this day... As a reminder of our meeting." He broke his hold, and turned back…

But Kagura pulled him before he started walking away. He turned his body to face her, and she wrapped both arms on his neck.

"Then I'll let you have this, to remind you of the promise you made… And to tell you that I'm always here. To give you the light that you yearn for… the warmth which you had lost, and the hope which you wish to cling onto… Something a mere cigarette cannot give… Natsu, I'll always be here, so please—don't ever be sad again."

Nothing could come in her way, as she closed the distance between their faces.

...

…It was something he would never be able to forget. The softness and warmth which came when their lips met was something unexplainable, something he would never be able to comprehend… It was something he had never experienced, and something he wished would last forever…

When she pulled away; the lack of air stopping their simple kiss, he pulled her back and placed another one…but this one was quick, and it conveyed everything he wanted to say to her…and everything she needed to say to him…

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu..." She whispered, tears of joy cascading down her beautiful face.

"Goodnight, Kagura..."

…

_The day ended, as the last cigarette lay unlit._

_And when he started walking, there was a certain feeling he had to admit_

_As the stars twinkled and the night stayed strong, the young man was feeling bliss._

_Because the bitterness of the smoky taste had been replaced by the sweetness of her kiss._

…

* * *

'Sup~

I'm sorry for the delay, but here it is—the second and last part of Valentine's and Cigarettes. And if you might have noticed, the subtitle is actually a parody of My Chemical Romance's debut album. I was going to finish this three days after I released the first part , but schoolwork kept me busy for the past few days, and it's still going to keep me busy until the school year is over.

Honestly, I didn't expect it to be this long…but to hell with it, I should say. So, nothing much to say here...I guess I'll take this chance to say a sincere thank you to those who have stuck with the story, and I never knew this pairing was sort of likeable.

And to answer some questions about future one-shots—Yes, I've already planned out a NatsuxMira fic for the next one…as for the date and occasion, I'm keeping it a secret.

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Go tell me your thoughts...

…peace…


End file.
